Doki Doki Literature Club Next!
by Mynameispopo
Summary: In this story I create a whole new version of doki doki that has the same themes and different story with some parts staying in. This is mostly for me.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUBS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I JUST WRITE THE STORY AND WANT TO GO OFF OF THE STORY AND MAKE A BIGGER STORY THAT HOPEFULLY WILL BE DRAWN OUT ONE DAY. PLEASE ENJOY.** It was my 175th time playing the game. I had nearly finished the game and then I was overcome with sadness. The one thing I wished for was a Doki Doki Literature Club continuation where I was the main character and there was a full month of content. Then I saw a shooting star shoot down. I quickly went to sleel afterward.

The next morning I woke up. I looked around and then quickly went into my bathroom and looked for my tooth brush. I brushed my teeth and got dressed then began to walk out of my house and my way to work. Suddenly I heard someone yell.

"Goku!" I didnt mind it but then I heard it again. "Goku! Why are you dressed like that! We need to go to school!" I turn around and then I see a girl with short pink hair. I remember her face and then I yell and a smile appears on my face. "Sayori!" I hug her and hold her for a minute.

"Goku I didnt know you felt this way about me." I look down at her blushing and then I let go. "Im sorry im gonna go get my school clothes and then we can walk." As I begin walking up the stairs I feel like I know something about her. I feel like I remember a problem she has or whats about to happen but I feel as if I've lost my memories. I ignore it and I get dressed then me and Sayori walk to school. She talks about how much she wants me to join a club. "Well.. I think I want to join a anime clu.." She wont let me finish and yells "No! You gotta try new things!" I get startled by this and then just to satisfy her I tell her I will join any club she wants me too if she can say the name in 10 secon.." She interrupts me again and says "Literature Club" I get surprised and then told her that I will keep my promise and I will go after school. She says yay and we quickly go to school.

After leaving school I approach the literature club. As I was walking into the class I fell down and then I looked up and saw purple lace panties and then flew back. "Im sorry." I quickly say. "What are you talking about?" She quickly says and I realize she doesn't know what just happened. "Nothing." I stand up and look directly at her face. "You're so beautiful.." I say quietly but between me and her it was the loudest thing ever. Her face becomes really red and she starts stuttering. "I-I-I dont know what to-to say.." I dont say anything back and then she quietly says something but I don't here her. Sayori then appears.

"So I see you've met Yuri!" I look at her and then back at the girls beautiful purple eyes. "Im sorry. I didn't even ask your name. Well since I know your name, My name is Goku and I hope we can be great friends." She smiles as if she hasn't been happy in a long time and replys with a simple "Me too." Yuri sits down and then I begin to talk to Sayori. We talk for a while and then two girls come up. Ones a short cute girl holding cupcakes with short light pink hair and eyes to match and the other one is taller with brown hair in a long pony tail.

"Hello you must be our new member. Im Monika the class president!" This is Natsuki." The brown haired one exclaims. "Why are you here?" The pink haired one said making me feel like I dont belong. "He's our new member Natsuki be nice the festivals in a month so new members are a good thing." Natsuki then turns her head. "Well I'm Goku and I hope I get to know you guys better." Monika smiles and then I look over to Sayori and realize she's staring at the cupcakes.

"You know you can have one right?" She quickly grabs the Kitten shaped cupcake and gobbles it up. I follow and take a bite and realize how amazing these are. "Wow these are so good! They taste like heaven!" Natsuki begins to blush. "Well what would you expect from me. I am amazing. We depart and then Monika calls everyones attention.

"Hello everyone this is our 5th meeting and I would like everyone to share there favorite book or series today so ive written everyones names on paper except mine but then want everyone to speak with that person about it." She calls Sayori and Natsuki and then Sayori pulls out Yuris name and Natsuki.. gives me a evil look. She comes over and then we sit in silence for a minute.

"Well are you gonna share your favorite book?!" She exclaims which causes me to feel unwanted again. Ok. I go in my back pack and pull out one of my favorite books of all time.. which is also the only book I have. I put it down and she looks at it in awe. "Is this manga?" I reply scared of what she will say. "Yes.. it's actually where I got my name from its _Dragon Ball Z_." I stay quiet for a minute and then she smiles. "What's it about?" I smile back because this makes me happy and I give her a summary. "So this guy is a alien named Goku like you?" I nod my head yes and she laughs. "Its Kinda adorable that your named after him. You kinda look like him too. "I know right!" We both laugh and I realize shes not completely mean. "I would love to read it with you one day if you will give it a shot." She blushes and then looks away from me and goes to the closet in the back of the room and comes back with a manga. She quickly says "This is my favorite!" As if she wanted to change the subject. She explains the plot. "It sounds really fun to read. It looks really cool as well." She smiles and looks proud. "Of course I would like amazing manga!" I tell her I was gonna get water and then she stops me. "I will read your manga with you if you read mine with me." She says keeping the book in front of her. "Ok. I promise you." She smile and then sets down on the desk and starts kicking her feet. When I come back everyone's talking except for Monika so I walk over to her.

"Hi." I say and she gasp. "This isn't in the new script!" She quickly says. "What?" She replys with a stong "Nothing.." I then pull up a chair and we talk. "So what's your favorite book" Monika seems to be shocked but I pay no mind. "Do you really care about.. me?" she says which takes me back a step. "Of course I want to be your friend." She begins to blush and smiles really hard. We talk for a while and then she begins to talk to everyone and tells us to start writing poems because we are going to start sharing our poems. Some of the girls make a fus but in the end we all agree and go home. I was walking home with Sayori and she seemed to be smiling and skipping down the street.

"Why are you so happy Sayori?" I ask and she begins to jump even more. "We are getting along so well and love it. Everyones having a good time and I haven't felt so good about something in years." I question Sayori with my eyes but quickly ignore it. "Ok then. " She goes home and so do I. I make some food and then begin writing a poem. I can't come up with ideas so I begin to lay down and think about the world. This puts me a sad but genuine state of mind. I get up and I begin to walk outside. As i'm walking I see Monika with a kitten by a alleyway in a store. I ponder on it for a second and I notice that the cat seems sick and sad. The cat seems almost like it's smiling only for her but its heart is in pain. The cat seems like its lost in a dark time and if he's with her it will become happy. She holds the cat and begins to cry. I decide that I dont know her well enough so I leave. I go home and I begin to write. After I write I go to sleep.

The next day I wake up to heavy rain on a deep Friday. I put my Goku sweater on and begin to walk to school with Sayori. I arrive to the club and everyone begins sharing there poems. I start off by wanting to share mine with Natsuki.

 _Street Kittens_

 _I see there cute faces all the time._

 _I see there little paws and hold them in my hand._

 _I see there cute hearts and I touch them with mine._

 _They see there sorrow from hunger_

 _They see there pain from loneliness_

 _They see there hearts shatter from the passing faces they see._

 _I see them as something I want to love forever_

 _They see me as there last chance for happiness._

"Wow!" She quickly says as shes done reading.

"What? Is it that bad?" She begins to stutter a little bit."N-No It is really good. It feels like." She whispers the next part. "Like I can put myself in the poem. As if it is projecting my own feelings." Only catching glimpses of it. I quickly say "What did you say?" She gets up and gets kind of angry. "I need to go." I let her go and then I notice she went outside. I quickly follow Natsuki because she leaves without a jacket or an umbrella so I put mine on and run after her. I end up following her to the same store alleyway. She seems to not be able to find the kitten at all. She screams "Where are you?!" Shes crying and holding onto my poem. "Where are you my street kitten." I feel terrible so I throw my jacket onto her and I run hoping she wont see me at all.

On Saturday I wake up and then automatically go to Sayori's house and tell her I'm not coming to school. She understands and then I walk her to school and walk back. I then go to the store to grab some cat food and then I sit down at that alleyway. I wait there for hours until eventually it becomes dark. I still stay out and then eventually I see someone come up to me.

"Hey Jerk." I look up and too my surprise I see Natsuki. Even though she called me a jerk it doesnt seem genuine and then she sits down next me with my jacket on. "Are you out here because of the kitty?" She ask me which made me want to nod and then say and you but I knew she would be mad at that. " Yeah, I wanted to make sure that you found your kitten." I say and she laughs and then smiles. "You didn't have to do that." I look at her and quickly say "I wanted to but I couldn't find him." She laughs. "You would've had a better chance if you opened the can of cat food!" She opens it and we begin to laugh together. We get so caught up in talking we don't even notice the cat is here and it ate all the food. We laugh when we realize and then I begin to pet the black and white cat. "Why don't you take the cat home?" "My dad wont let me have him." She says in a sad tone while looking down at the kitten. "oh" She then sighs and then I grab the cat and I tell her "I'll take him to my home then." She looks up with confused eyes. "He will live with me and you can come see it whenever." Her face lights up and then she gets up and hugs me. This quickly makes me smile. "Thank you so much!" After this we begin to walk to my house and decide to call the cat Tori as in the japanese word for street. I bring the cat inside and I come back with a juice for Natsuki. We then walk to her house. "Hey, Goku.. You can leave me here.." "Why?" I say. "Because my house is right around the corner so please go." I decide to leave because she seemed like this was serious. On my way home I find 5 tickets on the ground to the amusement park. I look around and take them. I then go home and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUBS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I JUST WRITE THE STORY AND WANT TO GO OFF OF THE STORY AND MAKE A BIGGER STORY **. I REALLY LOVE THE CHARACTERS AND I WANT TO BUILD MY OWN DOKI DOKI WORLD SO THAT I CAN HAVE ANOTHER ENDING TO THE ALREADY BEAUTIFUL ORIGINAL STORY. PLEASE ENJOY**

Sunday Morning

I wake up get dressed. It feels like a regular morning but I don't like regular so I decide to get dressed up and go to Sayori's house. I walk over there and knock on the door and she doesn't notice because shes propably asleep. I walk in and then go to her room and then I begin to try and wake her up. "Sayori. Sayori." I say as I shake her. "What Daddy?" I blush and fly back against the wall. "Why did you say that?" My face is bright red as she gets up and realizes its me. "What did I say Jin?" My face stops being mad and then I quickly say "What did I say about calling me Jin?!" She feels bad and then I sigh. "Its ok. I just really hate that name." I sit down next to Sayori and then I talk to her for a while. After a while I remember the tickets and ask her "Hey, do you want to go to the amusement park?" She gasp and then smiles. "Of course! That sounds so fun." She gets up and begins to twirl around. "Ok then i'll let you get dressed but remember to call all of the other members." Her twirling stops and she falls flat on her face as I walk out of the room. I decide to start to make her and myself breakfast. I make pancakes, egg in a hole, and bacon. She comes down wearing a short sleeved shirt with a heart on it and cute shorts that really show her butt. "I made you breakfast." She smiles after these words and wit no hesitation sits down to the meal I made her.

She begins to dive in and I have to ask "Did the girls answer?" "Yes! They all said Yes!" She says with her mouth full. "Don't talk with your mouth full." She then swallows her food and smile. After she is done we decide to get ready to go to the amusement park and everyone is there. We all say hi and then we sit down at a bench. "Everyone, you have to make a poem today about something you see here and then we will share them tommorow!" We all nod and begin to go. I decide that I should spend some time trying to get to know everyone by myself so I tell everyone that Im going to leave with Yuri and she smiles.

We begin to walk to the park. We walk.. And walk.. And walk.. for 30 minutes with no speaking. I then decide that I should start talking and as soon as I get ready to say something she bows her head. "I'm sorry!" Her long purple hair is dropping nearly to the floor. "For what?" "For this being so awkward.." After a moment I burst out laughing. "W-Why Are you laughing?!" "That was just so cute and I didn't expect it from you!" She blushes and quickly turns around. I grab her hand and then bring her to bench by a tree. "Wh-What are you doing?" I pull out paper from my bag and I give her one and I take one. "We are going to write things that we like about each other." She blushes then says "I guess thats a good idea." "We are going to have 3 minutes." We begin to write and she buries her face in the page. After three minutes pass I have 12 things and we give each other the paper. To my surprise she has over 30 things about me but most are small like funny, cool, silly. I notice a few that jump out at me though. She put perfect, caring, and life saver. None of these I believe represent me. She looks kind of sad. "Why did you put these ones? I show her and then she looks confused. "No reason. After a while I just start writing words that I thought you would like." I face palm and then look at her and see that even though she was just sad shes laughing now. "Why are you laughing?" She looks at me and smiles. "I'm happy that i'm going to be able to get to know you." Her beautiful face and sweet lips make my heart pound. I turn around and then notice a place that sells flowers and there's one purple one left. I run and buy it with the vase and everything then I give it to her. She smiles and we begin to walk. "All over again.." I hear her say these words and I turn around but she seems to be focused on the flower. I tell her that I am going to spend a little time with Natsuki and then I will see her at the end of the day and she says ok.

I look around for Natsuki and then I finally find her. She seems to be trying to win a big plush. I can't exactly make out what it is tho. It has a kitten face but a panda bears body and its kind of creepy but she really wants it. I go over to her. "Do you need help?" I ask which makes her surprised. "No! Why would I need help from you?!" She says angrily. "I'm sorry weirdo." She looks kind of frustrated with the game. It seems to be a game where you have to toss rings on bottles. Shes one a bunch of little prizes but she needs to land a ring on a golden bottle to get the plush she wants. I grab her hand and then I angle it. "What are you doing?!" "Shhh. Just listen to me. I'm going to tell you when to throw it." She begins to let go and midway I say "Let go now!" She lets go and it rings around the green bottle next to it. "See what you did?!" She begins to get angry and I point at the ring and it flys off the green bottle and then goes to the golden bottle. "Wow! H-How did you..?" "Its a skill I picked up as a kid." She points out the plush she wanted and takes it. "What is it?" I ask as we begin to walk. "Its a Panda Kitty. It has a kitty face and a panda body so I thought it was cute." I smack my forehead and she looks at me weirdly. "What?" She ask. "Nothing." As we walk some more she ask me "What do you want to be when you get older?" I think about it and then I say "I want to be a great fighter. I work out all the time so i have already began practice. How about you?" She looks down and then quietly says " I want to write manga but I feel as if it wont work out because I cant draw." I laugh and she gets mad. "Why are you laughing dummy." "Because that shouldn't keep you from doing what you want with your life. I can draw it for you i'm pretty good." I say the last part as a joke but her face lights up. "Will you?!" I look at her cute face and I can't turn her down and besides this will be a great oppurtunity for us to get to know each other. "Ok. I will." She yells yay and then hugs her plush. "I'm going to put this guy in it!" We laugh a little and then she leaves to go get food so I decide to hang out with Sayori.

I find Sayori writing in her journal at a bench. I pull up on her and I read the page it says "Lost" Scene 3, Act 2. "Are you writing a play?" She gets surprised and jumps up. "What are you doing here?!" She yells. "I'm sorry I was just curious." She gets up and then I smile at her. "Soooo you're righting a play!" "No.. I'm writing a musical." I begin to really laugh and she hits me in the head with her notebook. "Don't laugh this is serious to me!" "Ok im sorry. Why are you so serious about this." She grabs her notebook and puts it close to her face. "I wanna perform it with everyone one day. I think it's quite good too.'"

"How long have you been writing this?" I ask. "A week non-stop!" She smiles. "Can I read it?" She looks unsure at first. "Only the first act!" I say ok and then I read it and i'm blown back by the characters and the story telling. "This is amazing! A story about a teenage boy who's friend is a coma and you see the way they see the story from her and his side. I love it!" I hand it back and she gets happy. She starts kicking her feet. "I wanna propose the idea of performing it when I finish.. will you be there with me when I do it.." I quickly nod and then she holds my hand happily sings one of the songs in a bad voice. I come up with an excuse and then leave.

I walk around by myself and begin to feel like im missing something. I walk around and then I see Monika alone on a bench. She looks really sad. I walk towards her and I notice that she's crying and starts yelling. "Why can't he love me too world?! He can go out with everyone else but what about me?!" I walk over to her. "Are you ok Monika." She puts up her head and tears fly off her face and she gains a surprised look. "Why are you here?!" She says surprised. "I just wanted to make sure you're ok?" "Why?" She says still crying. "Well.. I want to be your friend." She has a surprised look on her face. She crys a little more and then begins to feel better. I grab her hand and I begin to bring her somewhere. "Where are you going?" "I wanna go on the Ferris Wheel with you." She gasp and we continue to walk.

We get to the Ferris Wheel and we wait in line. "So what was all that about over there?" I ask her. "I..think I like this guy but a ton of girls like him and I didn't think he would ever pay attention to me." "Why wouldn't he pay attention to you?" She looks up at me with sad but hopeful eyes. "What do you mean?" I scratch my head and decide to be completely honest. "You are amazing. You are fun and very sociable. Along with that you're really beautiful and amazing." She looks up at me and smiles then we get ready to go on our Ferris Wheel cart. "You guys got the luxury couples cart go right in!" The attendant says and I begin to say no but Monika interrupts. "Come on it'll be fun!" She grabs my hand and we go inside. We are quiet for a little.

"All that stuff you said about me was really cute." I begin to blush. "What do you mean?! I just wanted to cheer you up!" "So you didn't mean any of it." I then look at her and feel bad. "No I did!" She laughs and then I join her. "So what do you think I should do with the guy I like." I scratch my head and then look at her serious. "You shouldn't give up! Pretty soon he will realize that you are the best one for him because there honestly aren't many girls better than you." She smiles and blushes and then gets up and sits next to me. I begin to blush and she looks at my face. "Has anyone ever kissed you?" I get really surprised. "N-No." "Well that can change here." She begins to put her lips close to mine and I begin to go closer but she moves to my cheek. "Well I guess im the first girl to kiss you!" I get confused and then she giggles. "Let's keep our whole conversation a secret ok?" I nod my head and then we talk until the Ferris Wheel stops. We then go to meet up with everyone else.

We talk a little bit and we go on a ton of rides today. We then all separate and then i go back home and get ready to write a poem. I look at the paper for a while and the only thing I can think about is My friends. I think about is Sayoris play, how Monika kissed me on the cheek, Yuris feelings, and Natsukis manga and because of this I decide to write about them.

 _My World_

 _My world is trapped in her friendship_

 _A warmth so nice that it sometimes gives me a tear_

 _A warmth so strong I only get it around her_

 _My world is rattled by her beauty_

 _A girl who sends my vision into a dream for over an hour_

 _A girl whos beauty matches a purple flower._

 _My world is attacked by her personality_

 _A girl whos stubbornness makes me mad but makes me feel at home_

 _A girl whos cuteness makes my day like a sweet vanilla ice cream cone_

 _My world is taken back by her heart_

 _A heart so pure I dont want to see her in pain_

 _A heart so amazing that I want to give her nothing but love_

 _My world is built by these girls_

 _These girls are all I need_

 _My friends_


	3. Chapter 3

I look at my poem and I think about it. I think, think, and think until I put it away and write a new one because I don't think any of the girls should know about this. I go to sleep and then wake up and go to school with Sayori the next morning. The school day ends and we go to the club. We all sit down and begin to share our poems so I go to sit with Yuri first this time. She reads it and looks almost appauled.

"What is this about?" I look at her as she ask that simple but cold-hearted question. "Wait! Let me read it real quick. I don't quite remember." I take it and read it out loud and everyone else hears it and seem mad.

 _Belly_

 _My Belly_

 _My Belly_

 _Like A Dragon_

 _Needs Food_

I gulp. "I'm sorry this was not the poem I first wrote last night!" She gasp and then lets out a sign of relief. "Good, show me." I get a little scared. "Ok. Im gonna read it out loud then." I stand at the front of the classroom and read what I wrote.

 _My World_

 _My world is trapped in her friendship_

 _A warmth so nice that it sometimes gives me a tear_

 _A warmth so strong I only get it around her_

 _My world is rattled by her beauty_

 _A girl who sends my vision into a dream for over an hour_

 _A girl whos beauty matches a purple flower._

 _My world is attacked by her personality_

 _A girl whos stubbornness makes me mad but makes me feel at home_

 _A girl whos cuteness makes my day like a sweet vanilla ice cream cone_

 _My world is taken back by her heart_

 _A heart so pure I dont want to see her in pain_

 _A heart so amazing that I want to give her nothing but love_

 _My world is built by these girls_

 _These girls are all I need_

 _My friends_

All the girls seem to blush as if someone just proclaimed there love. They look up at me and for a little bit it is silent. Sayori begins to clap and then everyone else follows and I smile. I'm surprised they liked it and then they all come to me and begin to talk to me. I tell them which was them and they get happy about my words. After a while we all decide to share out loud today and it was really nice and upbeat. Sayori goes, then Monika, and then Natsuki but Yuri doesn't seem to want to go. She doesn't say anything at all. "Yuri you should go, I really want to hear your writing." I tell her and then she decides to go up.

She goes up and then immediately lowers her head. "I- I'm sorry if this is b-bad!"

 _Him and Them_

 _They are my friends now_

 _He was my friend now and he was then._

 _He helped me but now there's nothing to help_

 _He wasn't there so now I don't want help_

 _But seeing him again_

 _Makes me happy and sad_

 _Makes me want less and want more_

 _They helped me when he was the only thing I wanted_

 _They helped me when it was the only thing to think about_

 _They drove me to not to hurt the other flowers_

 _Instead I just stay in my books_

 _Instead I live through my books_

 _He is my friend and he can save me_

 _He can keep me from Them_

 _They are my friends_

 _They have helped me use my pen and get the ink._

I assume this was a sad poem but she read it as if she was speaking to someone. Someone that helps her.. as if that someone was in the room right now. I look around and everyone begins clapping. I clap too and look directly at her while I do. After a while I am still thinking about Yuri so I walk over to Monika and ask her for Yuri's number right before everyone goes home. I then leave with Sayori and as we walk I still think about it. "What is it Goku?" She looks at me and I realize what she said. "Nothing.. I'm just thinking about Yuris poem. I feel like I know the meaning to it." She looks at me as if i'm crazy. "It's probably nothing then." She then looks at me and I start waking again. "Wait!" She yells. "If you're really worried about her then you should talk to her more. She doesn't really talk to anyone outside of school so maybe she just needs a friend if something is wrong." I smile and then hug Sayori. "Thank you so much!" She blushes and hugs back then we walk back home.

I get home and all I can think about is calling Yuri. I really feel like I need to help her, It feels like I need to help her. I man up and then I call. The phone begins to ring and after a few rings she picks up.

"Hello." She says quickly without stuttering which surprises me. "Hey its me Go.." Before I can finish she screams! "Wh-Why are you calling m-me?" She says acting like usual. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok.. That poem scared me." She doesn't say anything for a little while. "Thank you for worrying b-but i'm fine." I feel like theres something hidden between her words though and I begin to worry. "Well.. I want to hang out with you for a while can you come with me to do something tommorow?" She gasp as she hears this and then she tells me yes and I plan a time and a place. We meet up the next morning.

I see her and she is wearing a white sweater with black leggings. The leggings make me want to focus on one thing but I divert my mind from it. We end up going to a coffee shop first. "So.. wh-why'd you want to hang out?" She looks at me and I can't think about anything but how beautiful she is when she looks at me. "I am just worried about you to be honest. You seem kind of sad.." She looks at me and then looks away the only thing I can see her hair covering her face. We stay quiet for a while. "Can I ask you a question?" She nods her head and then I ask her "How big are you boobs?" She yells and then puts her face against her the table. "If you don't want to an.." She interrupts me and quietly says "I am a double d but I wont tell you the exact measurements." She blushes and looks at me as if she wants me to say something about it. "That's good because one of my favorite things in the world are boobs." I laugh and she smiles at me as if no one has ever complemented hers. We play around at the coffee shop for a while and then we end up leaving the coffee shop and going to my house for a little bit.

"Hey you know what sounds like fun?" I say out loud causing her to wonder what I am talking about. "We should write a poem together!" She smiles and then she confidently says "Yes!" I grab my pen and she grabs her notebook. We start talking and coming up with ideas. We eventually start spitballing ideas and names. I say stupid titles and she says some really serious titles so then we decide to talk for a little. "I really don't know what we should do." I say as I pet Tori's back and it causes Yuri to ponder. "Well I have an idea.." She says causing me to get excited. "Tell me then!" "We can write about us." We sit in silence for just a moment then she panics. "I don't mean like us as a couple! I-I mean us as friends and how we feel about each other." I smile and then nod my head. We put down paper and then we take turns writing a sentence. We finish and it makes us both blush when we look at each other. I get a urge to get close to her and I start to come forward. I lean in and she begins to blush. She almost seems like she wants it more than me. I come in closer and then I get my lips close and then I hear a knock at the door. I get scared then walk down and answer. When I get back up the stairs I decide to bring her home for tonight. I walk her home and then she goes inside.

The next day we tell everyone we are going to share a poem out loud everyone sits down as we stand up and then we read it.

 _Us_

 _She causes my feelings to florish.  
He causes me to get nervous.  
She gives me a nice feeling in my heart.  
He makes me feel like we shouldn't be apart.  
She gives off a beautiful smile.  
He has such a handsome style.  
We give each other.. something we can't quite explain._

Everyone smiles and then claps as they realize how close we have gotten. We look at each other and then hold hands. Luckily the desk was covering our hands and legs.


End file.
